Machines of the type known as rotary machines, are capable of filling containers, one after the other, in a generally continuous manner. Such machines are provided with means for turning said containers from a vertical position in which they bear on their bases to a position inverted almost 180.degree. in which the open ends of the vent tubes are upwards, to allow the venting of carbon dioxide gas which builds up with increasing pressure in the upper part of the container during filling with the carbonated soda. Such gas being vented to the corresponding feeding means. Such machines include means for supplying soda into the same containers in sequences alternating with return and venting of gas, said soda and gas circulations being carried out at pressures higher than atmospheric.
Known automatic and rotary filling machines, generally have individual supports for containers, on which said containers are conveyed around a central fixed cylindrical body in a concentric arc of almost 360.degree.. As the containers are advanced, the supports begin carrying their respective containers in a vertical upright position bearing on their bases and, immediately, invert them end-over-end almost 180.degree., to make the major portion of each path of travel in such inverted position, which is the required filling position, and then terminating the advance with an inverting movement whereby the containers are returned to the original vertical position, bearing on their bases.
During the indicated circumferential travel of almost 360.degree., the filling process involves alternating sequences of soda inlet and carbon dioxide gas return or outlet (carbon dioxide gas displaced by said soda). The process begins with a gas feed and then the alternated sequences take place.
The raising and inverting operations are produced by means of combinations of cams, offsets or guides at variable levels, on which rollers are supported, one per container support; said offsets or the like being mounted to said central body, which is fixed.
In such known machines, to obtain the precise alternating sequences of feeding of soda and gas required, complex and expensive combinations of components and devices are included which also require extensive servicing due to the precision of the operation and the continuous wear of the parts involved.
On the other hand, it is convenient that the containers filled by such machines be of the type comprising vessels, bottles or carafes which, apart from the indicated vent tubes, have heads with ejecting nozzles, a lever for actuating the normally closed inner valve communicating with its vent tube, and the corresponding means for supporting said vent tube.
Dispensing nozzles of said heads are partially sloping to provide free falling of possible leaks and to direct the liquid dispensed towards glasses or the like receiving the soda. This sloping configuration of the dispensing nozzles corresponds to the magnitude of almost 180.degree. of the inverting movement, in order that said nozzles be vertically disposed when inverted and be upwardly directed in order to face corresponding vertical filling means through which soda and gas pass to each container, in accordance with the filling sequences.
Apart from the indicated elements for inverting movement and fluid supply in alternating sequences, an electric drive motor for circumferentially advancing the container supports, inverting and raising the containers and corresponding sources and means for supplying said fluids, known machines are provided with means protecting against bursting of the containers charged with pressurized fluids; with operative means for actuating the levers of the heads in order to open the passage to and from vent tubes simultaneously to the inverting movements; operative means for safety in the event of partial or total shutdown of the equipment when accidents or blockages take place during operation. Preferably, also provided are continuous conveying means for empty containers, such as horizontal chains provided with links having coplanar flat plates; transfer devices for shifting, one in turn, containers on such horizontal conveyors towards supports receiving such containers on the filling machine; and similar devices for final transfer of filled containers from the filling machine to transport means for their distribution.
Although machines of the prior art have been successfully used commercially, it is to be noted that elements and means included for supplying soda and gas in alternating sequences to vertical filling means, apart from being complex and expensive, require frequent shut down of operations for maintenance and replacement of parts, which fact severely affects production. For these reasons, improvements have been carried out, and also modifications and changes in operating conditions in the light of the instant invention, which relates to machines concerning fluid (soda and carbon dioxide) supply in accordance with sequences easy to program and which may be subject to further adjustments, as explained hereinbelow.